deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku vs The Flash
Goku vs The Flash.PNG|Gogeta46power V.1 The Flash vs Goku.PNG|Gogeta46power V.2 G vs FL.jpg|Simbiothero Flash vs Goku.png|Theultimatelifeform Goku vs flash.png|Tjman461 Who Will Win? Goku The Flash Draw Preference? Dragon Ball DC Comics Same Description Dragon Ball Super vs DC Comics! Which one of these well known and respected fiction icons would take it in a fight to the Death! Will the power of gods beat the Speed Force, or will the Flash blitz his way to victory. This is Gogeta46power's 16th battle in Season 3. Interlude Gogeta: Heroes, they come in all shapes and sizes, some boast excellent power, some boast excellent speed. Nina: And today we are finding out which is truly superior, hella lot of power, or a hella lot of speed. Gogeta: Goku, the saiyan who reached god status. Nina: And Barry Allen, otherwise known as the Flash. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills too see who would win in a... Nina: DEATH BATTLE!!! Goku Gogeta: Horoic, justice, great, that perfectly explains the Dragon Ball character Goku, a fun loving man that is all against people destroying and attacking Earth. But before he was the Saiyan with the gods, he was just simply a baby on the planet known as Vegeta, that used to be the planet Tuffle until the Saiyans took it over because they were not nice people and loved the pain of others, and they also love the money they get from the planets they take over and sell because they are pirates. Nina: Yeah they like to "buy" and sell planets to the highest bidders, and the money is forwarded to the evil tyrant named Frieza, who had these planets just to be a complete dick. I swear these fictional villains are not even close to redeemable... at least he returns the check afterward, he would be a terrible person if that were not the case that he has a habit of destroying planets he is finished with. Gogeta: The same goes for Saiyans that take over said planets also like to blow them the fuck up. WHY WHO THE HELL CARES, THEY JUST DO! Anyfay Frieza overheard about the super warrior known as the Super Saiyan with the power to destroy him so he was scared as fuck. So fuck it and destroy the fucking planet, but before he did that he got off the best Shoryuken in fiction history, don't even debate it because King Vegeta got the shit knocked out of him with that one uppercut. Nina: Little did they know that another little Saiyan Pod was sent away from Vegeta to take over a little planet with weak and pathetic beings known as Earth. That one Saiyan in that pod is the man we know today as the legend Son Goku, but his name wasn't Goku, no it was Kakarot and was saying again, sent to take over the Earth, even a weak little Saiyan should be able to defeat a planet who's top tier beings are as weak as Hercule Satan, well maybe not but they are still pretty weak. Gogeta: Before he could be this terror on this planet, Goku hit his head as a baby, basically changing his personality in the best way for the Earth possible. He became a good little child that abided by all the rules, until one day he killed his caretaker, Grandpa Gohan, when he looked at the full moon and went all apeshit, literally turning into a giant ape and crushing him. After that Goku lived life normally and just liked life as it was, he was more than strong enoughto handle himself alone. Nina: After some training with straight up gods, he confronted the monster that destroyed his planet, Frieza and they fought and Goku was just getting his shit absolutely kicked in, until Frieza did the unthinkable... he killed Krillin, wait a minute everyone does that, that is not surprising for Frieza to do that, Krillin dies every other minute so why do we need to be so sad over it, he will come back. Gogeta: That day he was reknowned as the one that defeated the tyrant Frieza. Then Trunks did, then Goku did it again, and Frieza came back once more. Yeah this show seems to not have many recurring villains as they bring back Frieza albeit a good villain, just try to be more diverse on what villains you use jesus christ. But sure, bring him back, AND NOT ANOTHER FUCKING VILLAIN! Nina: After that Goku went on many adventures such as fighting a weird bug man and even a giant fat wad of gum. Yeah this show was a little bit on the weird side. Hell sometime later he even got his place in the realm of gods such as the one for Destruction and the one for being the one above all, otherwise known as lord Zeno. The one who destroyed 3 different universes at once just with being angry, but Goku is not anywhere near that level of power. Gogeta: But to be this so called god, he needs to be an excellent fighter and he is. Seeing as though he is able to keep up with great fighters such as Master Roshi. Someone who has fought for over a century and can keep up with him with one on one combat, even back then as a kid. He was tought by the old geezer after all. Thank goodness he is not a pervert when he was tought by Roshi. Nina: But the more he learned and honed his skill, the more powerful he became. He is the character of literally breaking limits and will strive to break those limits until those limits are broken. He is literally trying to break the limits of gods to be the most powerful being in the entire multiverse, too bad he is nowhere close to achieving that goal because if he were, he would be an extremely boring and forgettable character. Gogeta: To achieve these great feats he uses his inner energy to manisfest energy known as ki, he uses this said ki to perform many great attacks such as his normal ki blasts to shoot right out of his hands. He can conjur up normal ki blasts for quick and minimal damage, but he can charge for attacks that go much faster and are more powerful, but yeah he still needs to charge up the attacks and fire them for the more powerful ones. Nina: But to kick it into high gear and since this is an anime he needs some attacks he screams out loud such as his patented Kamehameha, a giant blue beam that he can use to completely destroy his opponents, threre are many variations of this attack that he uses but the most common is the main blue version goku uses to completely win. ''' Gogeta: There is also the Dragon Fist that spawns a mighty dragon to impale even the mighty Hirudegarn and one shot him. This attack also takes no charge up either. The Solar Flare is a blast of complete light energy to bling his enemies, when using this he can either use it to escape or to get an advantage in combat. But good job taking Tien's attack Goku, you definitely strived for originality with that because if you didn't then you would not have any good attacks at your disposal would you? '''Nina: He also can use the Instant Transmission, a move he can use to travel at instantaneous speeds, but he needs good focus for the move since he needs to think of the place he wants to go at anytime. It does also take a bit on energy to use so he can't overuse it. Another move at his disposal is the Destructo Disc, an attack he uses to cut his opponents, definitely not stolen by Krillin, actually it's Krillin who cares. Gogeta: But his most devatstating attack is the Spirit Bomb, an attack he uses that absorbs all nearby energy of people and plants, but the people have to willingly give up their energy, but when complete will completely end his enemies. He can also absorb the Spirit Bomb to gain a boost of power so great, he just impales his enemies with one punch, technically going all Saitama on their ass. Take that mr. ball busting Android wjho is also a redneck. Nina: But this being an anime, he can transform into other forms to greatly boost his powers. Like the Kaio Ken that the Kai of the North taught him, using it multiplies his power by how many times he has up, but unfortunately for Goku the overusage of this ability will completely destroy his body so he is very reluctant to use it but will if the situation is dire enough, but you know what we have to get through. All of the forms that have basically the same name each. Gogeta: The first of these forms is the normal Super Saiyan, turning his hair to a golden color and he gets an insane power boost, one that is exactly 50X stronger, he has mastered this form and can be in it for an entire week. This was the same form he used to defeat the evil tyrant Frieza, you can see him in this form the most since it doesn't take much energy. The next transformation is the Super Saiyan 2, a form that Gohan used to defeat the evil bug man Cell, this doubles his Super Saiyan form. Nina: The next thing he can transform which is his most powerful normal Super Saiyan form is the Super Saiyan 3, turning his hair into a long golden stream of badass hair, this multiplies the Super Saiyan power by 4X, effectively making him 400X stronger than his base form. But this takes a lot of energy to use so he doesn't use it much. But what he really excells at is going into god status when absorbing the energy of 5 pure hearted Saiyans. Gogeta: When getting that said power, he used it to combat the lord Beerus. Beerus claimed he was using about 70% of his power against Goku and three of their punches would completely destroy the entire universe. But he lost it and absorbed the god power and infused it to get to the power of a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, or a Super Saiyan Blue if you wish. In this form this Saiyan gets an amazing power boost, to the point of his other being completely worthless and stupid. Nina: He is a fighter of virtue, and wants to fight enemies at their strongest, which leads us into his biggest weakness, the simple fact that he lowers his own power just to fight people and even to people like Frieza, he would want to fight at their best so he lets them power up until they are at their best, unfortunately for him thise could easily turn out for the worst and thank goodness for him luck is usually on his side and the plot says for him to win. Gogeta: Also he never thinks in combat and goes with the flow, while he is not scared and frantic in combat, he still does not think over any strategies in combat, so a clever opponent could easily counter anything he could do, but you need to get past his great energy and power. Goku is one powerful alien that loves to conquer his limits, even if sometimes he cannot. The Flash Gogeta: Running, it is something that everyone does to get to their destination very quickly, the fastest recorded man is Usain Bolt, who is calculated to be able to run at 28 miles per hour, which is insanely fast for a human... in the real world. Yeah the people that make the comic books seem to think that humans are actually super powered beings that no one can defeat, well that is hyperbole but who cares, it really doesn't matter, people are still going to rant about it. Nina: Shit rants aside the DC universe is not immune to the speedster trend as many characters seem to have super speed. Such as of course the Superman and the Wonder Woman, but only one Justice League member who is known for his insane speed, his name is the Flash and is the fastest member of the Justice League by far, Superman isn't even close to the speed of the Flash, well it depends on the writer but still, most of the time Flash is faster. Gogeta: But before he was the scarlet speedster of the DC Universe, he was known as Barry Allen, and take a wild fucking guess what happened when he was younger. I will give a hint, what does Superman, Batman, Spiderman, Iron man have. If you guessed intelligence well you are correct but it is the fact that they have no parents, and Barry is no exception, his mother was murdered by a person and his father was wrongly accused of it, so when he got over he took the suit and wanted to find out who the killer is. Nina: So he became a forensic scientist, what? Did you think he was going to be the Flash, remember he is a human so he is not born with super powers. But before he could prove that his dad was innocent, he died so Flash now REALLY wanted to find out the killer of his mother, but before he was able to he was struck by lightning and got hit on some chemicals, he died, the end. Just kidding it changed his physical stature and skills forever for the good. Gogeta: Being an embodiment of speed itself he is known for his speed. So in a battle he relies on blitzing his opponents out of existance. Which sounds very difficult but it really is not, if you just knew how fast Barry truly was, you would really be surprised about all the insane feats this man has done and we are going to go over it and prolongue this shit because we have nothing better to do. Nina: To use all of his powers he created the Speed Force, a sepret dimension that all Flash's can use for some reason, think of it as a sepret universe, that Barry can draw from to gain his speed, but if disrupted from the Speed Force he will lose all of his powers and be as weak as a normal human, thus rendering him incaple of normal combat, and people like Darkseid can come along and just completely destroy him if they wished to. Gogeta: Afterwards he became one of the main founders of the Justice League, a team of the most powerful defenders of the alien, and these warriors have fought through multiverse destroying aliens, rich as fuck warlords, apocalyptic machines, and in the Flash's case, Captain Boomerang? Why does he get the short end of the deal, he gets the dumbest villains such as Mirror Man and Captain Cold, come on why does his D-List villains have to be such shit I mean come on. Nina: Dude, who is going to be the main villain of the Flash, all he does is run fast, he does not really have that many flashy powers. I mean he does get the Reverse Flash, who is practically his equal and Gorrilla Grodd, a telekinetic gorrila so not all of his opponents are that bad, but anyway the Flash is known for his speed, but how exactly fast is the Flash, he must have a limit to his speed, everyone has their limits on everthing. Gogeta: To be honest, Flash really doesn't have a limit on his speed but hoo boy, the feats he has done in the terms of speed you will be comepletely shocked by how many insane things he has done by only running. I mean he can run so fast everything goes into a standstill around him and he can do what he so wishes, hitting a flurry of punches against his opponent or doing some other insane shit that in the comics he has successfully done such as having an entire conversation with the one and only Superman without anyone even moving an ince, and the Flash also enjoyed some nice cake. Nina: But that is just the tip of the iceberg for the Scarlet Speedster like how to almost everyone he meets seems him as either a near invisible blur or just invisible in general, hell even to some super villains he is just invisible, I guess when someone can run on clouds, fucking clouds I guess you can do all of this insane crap, but come on how does one even think about run on clouds it is practically air and not a good foothold for people to stand on. Gogeta: I mean he is fast enough to outrun fucking Death whilst running through time, by the way the Flash can run through time, he is that damn fast, or have the speed to evacuate everyone out of Tokyo in 30 seconds which by the way would be extremely fast, but again like before that is the tip of the iceberg, when searching for the Spectre the Flash claimed he could have searched the universe in 1 day, to search ONLY the diameter in 1 day would calculate to around 880 trillion times the speed of light. Nina: But remember he was looking for the Spectre he had to check every planet for him so this feat can be up to 11.8 quintillion times the speed of light, lets just say if that is the case everyone around him is completely fucked in combat. I do find it funny how fast this man is because one should not even be close to this kind of speed at all. Gogeta: I guess when your thought process can react to speeds of a less than 1 attosecond. If you don't know that is 1 quintillionth of a second, so yeah good luck beating that reaction time. Hell he calls the Justice League computer slow which does 100 billion calculations a second, think of it as this, your computer but millions of times faster, so you can get to all of your "research" documents on your computer even quicker than normal I mean what? Nina: Porn jokes aside he is not only fast, but due to the bullshit of the Speed Force he is able to steal kinetic energy of other living beings and absorb speed. He can do that to the point where his opponents are as still as a statue, and you know how you fight a statue correct, just punch it until they are dead but remember these have to be able to have a beating heart for the Flash to steal the speed, he cannot steal the speed of something like the moon's rotational energy. Gogeta: But he also can move the atoms inside his body so quickly that he can phase right through solid objects he can use this to easily get away from his enemies quickly. Or in the case of Barry, damage people with it. If the Flash is fed up with his fight he can straight up rip out the organs of all of the enemies to negate their durability and then they just straight up die, he is fast but don't think for a second he isn't strong because he is strong. Nina: When you are able to keep up with the strongest the Justice League has to offer, yeah we are including people like Superman and even the Martian Manhunter. Remember, Superman is strong enough to hold a mini black hole in his hand, and while he has never shown to be able to do it, he has shown he could do it, the legendary Infinite Mass Punch. With this he can punch with the power of a Dwarf Star, and remember, that is each punch. Gogeta: If were to have a big weakness in fights, it is that if you have an ability to nullify speed, then he is fucked seeing as though his main method of fighting is completely taken away. Also while the Flash is a genius, he is not the best trained, while he has some decent training, overall his training is nowhere near Superman or Batman's but it is still alright. Battle (This fight will be taken place in West City) Goku: Whewie, that was a good meal. Waiter: Sir, you just ate out the entire restaurant. Goku: I'll pay. Chi Chi: We don't have enough money Goku. Goku: Oh crap. Waiter:... Goku: Sorry? Waiter (pulls out a ladle) You do know what happens now right? (Robbers enter the store) Robber 1: Alright stick your arms up in the air. Captain Cold: Yeah, just stick right there. Robber 2: We will be out momentarily. Goku: Oh that's a problem. Waiter: GET DOWN! Captain Cold: HEY! SHUT UP! Waiter: Eeep! The Flash: Welp, Cold is up to his normal business. (Flash runs to the store and stands behind Cold and knocks out the two robbers) Captain Cold: F...F..Fl..Flash! The Flash: How many times have I busted you? Just turn in yourself. Captain Cold: Ok.... SIKE! (Captain Cold tries to blast Flash but he dodges it and kicks Cold away. Flash grabs a phone) The Flash: Yes, Captain Cold again, 2 minutes? Got it. Goku: WOW! You were amazing! The Flash: I know, I gotta fly. Goku: You must be really strong! The Flash: I guess. Goku: Please fight me! The Flash: Ok, I got time to kill, meet you outside. (They're both ready for battle and Flash runs at Goku very weakly since he does not know Goku is strong) Flash vs Goku render.PNG|Gogeta46power Goku VS Flash FIGHT.png|Paleomario Flash: I need to remember he is a mere human, I cannot go that hard on him. (Flash goes in for a weak punch, Goku snickers and blitz Flash to punch him, but seeing through that The Flash easily dodges. Seeing Goku is stronger than he initially thought, Flash decides to put his head in the game and try to fight. "Ok you are stronger than I thought, this may be interesting" Flash said as he ran torward Goku but before reaching him he disapears right out of Goku's view, confusing Goku he runs in circles around the Saiyan as he has no hope of catching Flash. "Wow, you really are fast, but speed isn't everything!" Goku said as he decides to blast all around him in the hopes of nailing The Flash but Barry is just a bit too fast as he gets in a flurry on punches with Goku not even seeing. Flash then kicks him up then down making a big crack in the ground) Goku: Wow! This is really exciting, it isn't everyday I meet a strong hero! Flash: Honestly you surprised me, you seem like a decent person but is powerful. (Flash runs by Goku without Goku noticing, he grabs a lightpost and smashes Goku across the city with it, he then runs when Goku is almost where Flash is and then gets jabbed right away into the sky, Flash jumps up and throws him into the ground them stomps on his body, wheh he is on the ground Goku kips back up and throws a ki blast at Flash dazing him for a second then Goku tries to kick him but he blocks the shot and kicks Goku to the ground, he then gets shocked by lightning from The Flash and gets punched in the face. Flash shrugs to see Goku... KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAA!!!!! A big blue beam attacks Flash but he narrowly dodges it and looks at Goku surprised) Flash: Oh crap, I may have made a mistake. Goku: Whew, this is a good warmup, now lets get serious. Flash: Wait what? (Goku flies torward Flash and fires multiple ki blast in his general direction, all of them missed and Flash redies a stance for the incoming Saiyan, when Goku reaches him he runs past him and kicks him right to the cement of the ground. "Ok you are definitely strong, but you are still no match for me" Flash says that as grabs Goku and runs around the city smashing him against many walls and then kicks him clean through a mountain, in the air Flash jumps and crashes to the ground with Goku, he then hits Goku with a flurry of punches and kicks without Goku reacting at all, he kicks him down with Goku on the ground, Goku shakes it off and uses the instant transmission to teleport behind Flash and actually hits him and then a flurry of attacks happen with small kamehameha hitting Flash) Flash: Wow, he sure is tenacious. Goku: You are powerful and fast, but your attacks need work. (As Flash looks confused Goku flies in the air and fires many ki blasts with the Flash dodging them all. He then runs into the forest and the Saiyan has to follow, he cannot find Flash when he suddenly gets attacks from behind sending him through a tree, Goku gets up and shakes his head, he decides to use an explosive wave to destroy the entire forest. Flash escapes the blast as Goku is shown flying right behind him. "ALRIGHT KAIO KEN!" He uses the Kaio Ken X2 to get stronger without much strain. "Kaio What?!" Goku has a punch struggle with Flash with the Flash still dodging and getting more hits off. He then runs backwards a little bit and takes a milesecond breather) Flash: Interesting, I did not know about him, even from the JL computer. Goku: KAIO KEN TIMES 4!!!! Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages Category:Gogeta46power Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Warner Bros vs. Shounen Jump' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles